Contando los días para que te marches de mi vida
by Ibrahil
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando llevas 18 años reprimiendo tu sexualidad. Chris Hemsworth/Jared Padalecki
1. Los seis meses sin luz

Titulo: Contando los días para que te marches de mi vida. [1/5]

Autor: Ibrahil **evian_fork**

Rating: Nc-17 (a medida que avance) PG para los demás.

Pareja/Personajes: Chris Hemsworth/Jared Padalecki. Elisa Lukashenko (OC). Kralovice Crossgrove (OC®)

Fandom: RPS

Palabras: Este capitulo 353.

Resumen: Lo que sucede cuando llevas 18 años reprimiendo tu sexualidad.

*Fic escrito sin ningún fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Los seis meses sin luz.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tendía a dormir en un periodo máximo de tres días por semana, lo demás lo pasaba recostado de los cables y artilugios que conformaban el reactor de luz que hacia años había dejado de funcionar, y que el pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día tratando de volverlo a la vida, con sus manos dañadas de tanto trabajar, y sus ojos casi ciegas por la fuerte luz del plexo solar que usaba para soldar los metales, fundiéndolos e intentando cada día lo mejor de si.<p>

Era un trabajo cansado cuando no tenia a nadie que le ayudara, el lo prefería así, era solitario, tanto como rubio y de piel pálida que se enrojecía fácilmente cuando el sol le daba en la cara, con barba eterna que ya casi no se molestaba en recostar, y que aunque el no lo notara, enloquecía a las mujeres del pueblo cuando bajaba de la torre a por reservas.

El pueblito donde vivía quedaba en el inicio de el Polo Ártico, Kotzebue, tan pequeño que todos se conocían, para Chris eso era algo extraordinario, porque el, viniendo de una ciudad poblada de Australia – un país desierto – disfrutaba el poder con un solo alzar de su mano, saludar a toda la población del pueblo, y saber que contaba con al menos dos mil de sus tres mil habitantes – y solo porque el resto eran niños pequeños y recién nacidos.

Tiene a varias personas como sus mejores amigos, lo que es algo extraño puesto que Chris es una persona sin palabras, esta Marthias, la señora de la tienda de víveres que siempre le observa con lujuria y que no tarda en recordarle que es una especia de adonis caído del cielo. Elisa, quien es la persona con la que mas habla, dos o tres palabras que salen de su boca, un "Hola" perdido, y quizás un "Hambre" no maneja muy bien el idioma aborigen de la zona, así que su trato con los locales no pasa de un idioma neandertal.

Se siente cómodo con cada uno de ellos, por eso cuando Jared Padalecki llega al pueblo, su mundo se viene abajo.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p> 


	2. ¿Eres el sol?

Parte 2: ¿Eres el sol?

* * *

><p>La llegada de Jared Padalecki es solo una pesadilla mas en su vida, el sujeto es amigable, y sonríe como el sol que tanta falta hace para las calles frías de la ciudad vagamente iluminada por falta del maldito reactor.<p>

El hombre tiene el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, siempre detrás de sus orejas, al menos hasta que una brisa fría lo despeina y entonces luce como un Tarzan en la jungla fría del Polo Norte; y Chris, Chris siente toda su humanidad derretirse ante tanta inocencia disfrazada.

El es como el maldito cordero, y Padalecki como el lobo que busca cazarle con su aptitud, es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, al que le es fácil sacarle sonrisas con sus comentarios mordaces que hace sin cuidado, y que no toman a chico por sorpresa, ya que este parece mas interesado en saber de que color son sus ojos que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Los has visto?" Le pregunta cada dos segundos, casi rozando su nariz puntiaguda con la suya. "Me encantan, eres diferente a todos aquí" Chris quiere decirle que si, pero lo único que sale de sus labios es un amargo "Lárgate" y palabras por el estilo mientras toma de su cerveza.

Claro que es diferente, es australiano, un ingeniero que voló millones de kilómetros para alejarse de la población masculina de Australia, que parecía estar construida por un montón de apuestos hombres que solo incitaban a un pecado que Chris Hemsworth se negaba a cometer.

Lo había prometido a sus padres antes de que estos murieran en ese accidente con la manba negra y un cocodrilo australiano.

Aunque sabia que no cometería pecado con Jared Padalecki – eso quería creer con convicción. – ya que este, este hombre de piel bronceada naturalmente y músculos forjados con paciencia, sonrisa larga que le daba tres veces la vuelta a su rostro perfilado de dios romano, y era que Jared, Jared Padalecki era casado.


	3. No importan

Parte 3: No importan.

* * *

><p>El día se ve oscuro, y el reactor esta a medio camino de terminarse, la gente le felicita cuando logra restaurar la luz del puerto y los pescadores pueden internarse entre la niebla sin temor a nunca encontrar la costa, pese a estar en un lago.<p>

Chris se siente feliz, y lo estaría aun mas, sino fuer aporque Jared Padalecki aun sigue allí, con deseos de comenzar una expedición con todo su equipo de chicos a las montañas, "Porque ahí que conquistar, Hemsworth" le dijo un día, a el, quien solo quería encajarle su navaja suiza en su encantador rostro.

No entiende porque el chico no se despega de el, ni siquiera sabe porque le hablo en primer lugar, el simplemente estaba sentado en a la puerta de su cabaña, uniendo dos pares de cables de conexión, cuando el hombre moreno se le acerco sonriente. "No luces de por aquí" le dijo, y Chris se vio tentado a electrocutarlo con el cable de tensión que tenia encendido a su izquierda.

Se le hace difícil comprender que quiere de el, o cual es su propósito en trabar amistad con un ermitaño gruñón como sabe que es con los extranjeros.

"No seas tan duro con el" susurra Elisa, peinando su largo cabello rubio en la cocina, su piel es blanca como la nieve que se acumula en el techo de la cabaña, y sus ojos frívolos sin dejar de mirarlo. "Tiene tu edad por cierto"

No dice nada, como es lo usual, Elisa deja de insistir rápido, y el niño esta dos días después de vuelta con uno de sus amigos con una pierna herida.

"Necesitamos refugio, no hay lugar en la posada" Le dice, y Dios le ayude para no matarlo con el hacha de cortar leña, y ya comienza a hacérsele sospechoso que siempre tenga algo a la mano para cometer un asesinato.

Dice que si, extraño para su naturaleza, pero su respuesta es positiva y Jared y su compañera se quedan.

Esta tan jodido cuando pasa al baño a media noche y se consigue con kilómetros de piel desnuda y morena en su sala, y un perfecto cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas de su fino cabello.


	4. Jodido

Parte 4: Jodido.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro sale de sus labios mientras ve a la compañera de Jared alejarse entre la nieve que ha caído, a lo lejos comienza a verse la ya muy extrañada luz del Sol. Ha pasado un mes desde que el forastero llego a Kotzebue, el y su pareja – sino mal tiene entendido de nombre Kralovice – no se han separado, pero – a pesar de estar un poco oxidado en esto de filtrear – el chico parece seducirle con la mirada.<p>

Ambos están solos en la casa, y eso hace reír a Chris, nunca se ha sentido tan nervioso andando por su casa, y quizás se entienda el porque cuando entra en su habitación y se encuentra con Jared Padalecki desnudo sobre las blancas sabanas, su rostro relajado contra sus almohadas y una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro a medida que el color se sube a las mejillas de Chris.

No hace ningún movimiento por temor a romper la ilusión lujuriosa en la que ese chico – no le importa si tiene su edad o no – le ha metido de lleno, tiene fuertes líneas que distinguen cada musculo del otro, el las reconoce porque su cuerpo esta aun mas forjado que el del moreno. Cortar madera no solo te da dolor de espalda.

El deseo y el fuego que esta encendido entre los dos es difícil de apagarse. Quiere lanzarse sobre ese cuerpo moreno, no puede respirar de deseo otra cosa que ese olor dulzón del cuerpo que se retuerce bajo sus caricias que van desde desesperadas al principio, hasta agresivas cuando por fin se permite liberar a la bestia.

Le muerde, porque es así como el tiene sexo o hace el amor, siempre necesita mas de ese contacto que no ha tenido en 18 años, desde que tenia once en realidad, y aunque parezca sorprendente, la primera vez fue con su padre, ese hombre que por mas que intento marcarle psicológicamente como le habían marcado a el, no lo hizo.

Lo comprueba ahora que tiene a ese moreno hombre con acento texano, removiéndose debajo de el y dejando salir gemidos extasiados con cada ruda caricia, es un oso devorando a su presa con hambre.

Deja ese hermoso cuerpo marcado y aun no le ha hecho suyo, aun no le ha demostrado el como con los años descubrió que le gustaba dominar todo a su alrededor. Y es un maestro en ello. La dominación.

Así es como tiene a Jared, de espaldas al colchón y de piernas abiertas, piernas largas e interminables, morenas y fuertes, con sus brazos apresando su torso buscando de que sostenerse. Le suplica y no tiene porque hacerlo, pero a Chris le gusta el sonido de su voz a su oído, _"¡hazme tuyo, soy tuyo, dame mas…necesito mas de ti, lo he deseado tanto, te he deseado tanto, te quiero dentro, porfavor porfavor porfavor!"_

Y con esos cantos, Jared consigue lo que viene deseando desde que le vio en la taberna, esa fornida espalda inclinada sobre la barra, con su barba rubia, y sus ojos grises o verdes o quien sabe de que impresionante color le había dotado la naturaleza. Jared logra atrapar dentro de su cuerpo a ese gigante nórdico.

Chris se empuja, se empuja y se empuja dentro de ese cuerpo delicioso, penetrándole con agresividad y sabiendo, reconociendo de ese cuerpo el olor de la sangre que brota con las fuertes embestidas en el esfínter del niño.

"_ChrisChrisChrisChris,masmasmasmasmasmasmasmas,porfavorjoder,solofollame"_

Estar con Jared le trae una satisfacción que no se imagina, deja complacida a su alma para soportar al menos los siguientes 30 años. Esta bien con eso.

"Quiero quedarme" y por supuesto que no contaba con eso.

La respuesta no tarda en salir de sus labios.

"No"


	5. Adios

**Parte 05 Adiós.**

* * *

><p>Despedirse es mas complicado de lo que parece, Jared se ve triste apagado, a diferencia de las luces del pueblo que parecen iluminar cada espacio oscuro por los tres meses de noche restantes.<p>

Siente lastima por dejarle ir así, las noches no fueron igual luego de esos momentos que pasaron juntos, y mas agónico que eso fue el ver su rostro decaído los días siguientes, el como su mejor amigo – ese que el creía que era una mujer – le consolaba, tratando de hacerle sonreír.

Así que aparentemente no estaba casado, estaba tan soltero como el, y le causa molestia cuando Elisa le reclama su frialdad. "Eres un maldito egoísta, acabas de dejar ir tu mas grande oportunidad".

Le frustra no poder hacer nada, no poder reparar lo que tiene con el chico que no esta muy seguro de que es aun.

"Jared" susurra cuando le ve recoger sus cosas de la sala donde se ha estado quedando, rodeado de cables viejos que el mismo ha dejado allí. Jared se gira hacia el, y piensa que todo va a arreglarse, pero como siempre es el quien huye de la escena, escondiéndose en su habitación hasta que escucha la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

El frio es lo único que siente durante veinte minutos, se priva de cualquier otra cosa que pase por su cabeza, no quiere sentir, no quiere pensar en su piel morena y sus ojos regalándole cariño.

No quiere.

Debe. O se quedara solo para siempre.

Cuando se alza de la cama, buscando con su mirada las llaves de su Land Rover. Ira a buscarle.

Fin.


End file.
